


Undertale: The True Timeline

by NotSoCoolKid, SolidisSniper



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoCoolKid/pseuds/NotSoCoolKid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolidisSniper/pseuds/SolidisSniper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After falling from a odd height into a cave, Frisk met Chara, a long dead child who fell years before him. She offered to be his guide, and he accepted, not exactly knowing what that meant for him. Even though she helps him, in well, bad ways, got him to get hurt at the beginning just for laughs, and act as the voice of mistake, guiding him along to possibly use him?</p><p>Discontinued, sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. True Beginnings

 The mountain was foggy that day, the day hitting noon when it all happened. A dazed boy woke up surprised  that the fall didnt injure him much less kill him. Getting up from the bed of flowers he observed his surroundings . "Darkness" the boy thought to himself concluding he was in a cave with the only source of light unreachable. The boy's name was Frisk , dusting himself off he felt a sense if familiarity as he walked on forward. Feeling nervouse and honestly a little frightened  he trudged onward till he saw an archway leading into another room.

 

* * *

 

 

Chara had been wandering the ruins, not that she had much to do. She was dead after all. Sure, she could find a real form, like her past brother, who died the day she did. Now, he was a flower, not that she minded much. He didn’t  have a soul, just like her. It’d been so long since the last human had fallen, and in that time, she had been fairly busy. She found she could give her brother the chance to be in his real form, late at  night, when the keeper of the ruins wasn’t there. She hadn’t seen the flower in a while, really, and was a little worried. Where was he? When she heard the sound of someone walking echo from the caves above, where humans came when they fell, she went to watch. The moment she noticed that this human wouldn’t survive this fall, she moved forwards. She wasn’t human anymore, more so a monster.  That way, this human could absorb her soul, or well, what was left of it. She fixed the cracks in his own soul, turning into a faint voice in the  back of his head, giving him faint, muffled and burred memories of her own past life. A happier time, when she wasn’t as hateful as she was.  Of course, Chara didn’t make him do anything just yet, carefully leading him along in the dark. Maybe.. Maybe Flowey was up ahead. Hopefully.

 

* * *

 

Walking under the arch he felt a breeze suddenly hit him coming upon a patch of greenery. Having about to step on it Frisk quickly  retreated back a few steps as a flower appeared seemingly out of nowhere. "Howdy! You must be knew here haha. Boy looks like someone going to have to show you the ropes heehe!Oh?" The flower quickly  paused gazing past Frisk instead of at him as if someone was behind him. Upon turning around Frisk didnt see anyone returning his eyes to the flower which quickly added " Oh its nothing. So to continue down here health can be shared through little white friendliness pellets."he winked and some 'pellets' eminated from his petals." Here i ll share some with you."

 

* * *

 

 

When the human stopped, she did as well, smiling when the flower that made him stop, spot her. She shifted her stance, almost laughing when the human turned to see who it was. She still looked a lot like how she did when she died, hair mussed up, tired looking. Or, maybe she always looked like that, she didn’t know. As she stood there, she watched the ‘friendliness pellets appear, and moved away from it. She knew she couldn’t yet control this humans soul too much, but she didn’t want to get hurt. Not that she’d feel it or anything! She crossed her arms, watching with bright, reddish looking eyes. She always had been nosy. She remembered standing in the doorway whilst her adopted brother cried at their fathers bedside.  They’d accidentally poisoned him, using  buttercups instead of butter. When the king assured his son that the flowers were beautiful, but very poisonous, an idea hatched in Charas mind. Together, they’d free the monsters. How wrong she’d been. Her father was strong enough to get better, but Chara wasn’t. She perished. Though, her brother. He absorbed her soul and took her body to the surface. But, he didn’t follow the plan, and ended up dying back home. At first, she was scared. Why wasn’t she able to feel? Why was there dust everywhere, and her body laying lifeless. Why was mom and dad  crying? She was right there! But, she knew now, she was dead. She’d always be. But, when she met Flowey, and he explained everything, she was relieved. At least her brother was alright. Now, she had someone there, a human she could possess. Her soul was faint, but there, just like her voice, telling the human  to move into the pellets.

 

* * *

 

 

Extending their hand towards the pellets Frisk couldve sworn he detected the tiny flower grinning mischieviously before going back to his innocent  smile. He shrugged off this thought however and continued reaching forward.  As his fingers were an inch away from his pellets one of the shot through the side of his stomache instantly lowering his Hp to 1. " You idiot" he laughed maniacally " I cant believe you actually  believe that schtick! Friendliness pellets? Give me a break in this world your going to learn one major thing, its KILL or be KILLED" his grin stretching  unaturally  wider as his eyes went darker  and teeth grew sharp. Frisk gasped at the site wincing  in pain as he held his side bleeding.

 

* * *

 

 

When he got  hurt, there was a faint laugh from Chara, echoing  through his mind. She grinned slightly, shifting her stance, lifting a hand to hide her grin on her face. When Flowey continued on, and said his lines, she watched, listened closely. Until.. Wait- what? The human was just at one health! How was he still alive! Shock ran through her, her own soul getting stronger for a moment, and briefly, an old memory flashed. When she was sick. Why? Why wasn’t  she healed? Once the human was healed, a fire ball shoved Flowey away, and she watched as he disappeared into the ground again. The monster that stood there, made her move away. A faint whisper of mother slipped, before she looked away, glaring slightly, jealously flashing  through her in waves. Why did her mother save this human? Why?  She crossed her arms, tipping her head down, breathing out harshly.


	2. Moving On

"What a terrible creature, torturing a young and innocent child" were the words Frisk heard as he looked up to see a monster woman looming above him. She gazed at him with a concerned look when she noticed his wounds. "Oh my, your hurt poor one , let me have a look at you" Frisk didnt like to speak much seeing as he was shy and introverted when it came to socializing so whenever he talked to people he mostly used sign language. But the fact being was his wound was open and causing him to fall, the pain being far too much to speak. The woman quickly ran to the boy's side and placed her hand over his gash healing it slowly. "This should help my child everything will be fine now." He glanced at the area where his gash was but it was healed and scarred over, barely even visible. He looked up again to smile at the helpful monster and remember the words the flower said "in this world its kill or be killed." This caused him to worry , what if the monster infront of him had more intentions for him and thats the reason he was saved. Seeing a look of concern come across his face she spoke up once again " I assure you im not here to hurt you" reaching her hand for his " this place is dangerous young one and I'll be damned if i ever let an innocent in my care be hurt, come with me child and I ll take care of you where its safe" she gave him a reassuring smile one filled with warmth and a feeling of trust behind it. The boy took a moment to think but upon seeing her warm smile and radiance he returned the smile and took her hand in his. "Oh silly me you can call me Toriel." She walked him off into the place known as the Ruins.

 

* * *

 

 

As her.. Her mother healed this human. This stranger. Why? Why would her mother heal this human, but not her? Chara’s jealousy grew bigger, pulsing from what was left of her soul. She looked down, shifting her stance, staying close as the human walked. From the depths of his mind, though, her anger, jealousy.. Fear and sadness echoed strongly. She didn’t cry, though. She wished she could, but it was impossible for her. She refused to cry. After a moment, she hesitated, before reaching out, fingers curling around the humans hand, the only indication to him, was a sudden cold feeling. She snuffled, pushing dull red hair out of her face, lifting her head some. She watched Toriel, sad eyes glazed over, glassy with tears. Her jealousy and anger soon gave way to her fear, and sadness, all too fast for her, and eventually, she was crying. Sobs faint, and muffled behind her hand, and shirt. She missed having a body. Her soul.. It was part of his now, and if she unfused their souls, he’d die. She was keeping him alive. Not that she minded, she looked a lot like this human, rather, this human looked like her. When she died, she kept the form of her when she was that age. How she wished she’d turned into a flower like Asriel did.. Life would be better. But.. She had a soul still, his was gone completely unless he had anothers soul in his body so he could maintain Asriel, not Flowey. She really wanted to be able to do that for him, make him into Asriel again. But, it was hard. It scraped away at her own soul, her own being each time she did force herself to.

 

* * *

 

They soon were in the halls of the ruins where Toriel soon explained the way things were. She went on to say that not everything needed to be solved through violence ans with a quick demonstration on ACTING with a dummy Frisk followed suit. He enjoyed being around her, her kind smile that lit up a room and eloquent voice that showed her intelligence , she talked to him more as if he were her own child rather than a stranger. They made there way forward where she quickly paused and turned to him. "Um.. I dont think I caught your name haha how simpolite of me not to ask. What is your name my child?" Frisk quickly looked to his feet to shy away his eyes from her confident gaze but he signed the word"Im Frisk ma'am." Shuffling his feet he once again locked his eyes with hers. "Oh dont speak much do you?"she chuckled "Thats a wonderful name, Frisk, i'd like you to do me a favor, some of these puzzles are rather difficult and I want to go get somethings before we arrive to my home. Would you be patient and wait here for a few before i return?" Frisk nodded and gave her a hug , shock and a shade of crimson flushed her cheeks as she was off and turned around to say farwell for the few that she would be gone. " I ll be back soon."

 

* * *

 

 

The spirit that followed Frisk around, moved back when Toriel stopped, looking away from the pair. Her jealousy had died down quite a bit, but was still looming there. She sighed weakly, head down as she stood there, thinking. Once Toriel left, her mischievous side came out. She moved over, whispering to him carefully, “You should leave.. She can’t boss you around..” her voice was higher then it should, quiet, with a hint of how upset she was. Chara rested a hand on his shoulder lightly, fingers curling slightly. “You can walk around, you’re smart, aren’t you? She doesn’t know that you don’t need her help..” she smiled coly, hoping that he would listen to her, do as she said. It’d been so long since anyone would listen to her, “After all, she’ll just betray you, she’ll move on and leave you alone..” That wasn’t completely true at all, she knew it. Toriel wouldn’t do that, would she? Maybe to Chara. A scowl made its way onto her face, and she shifted, breathing out sharply, stepping back, eyes narrowed. Toriel wouldn’t do that to Frisk, no, Toriel would never do that to Frisk after losing both her children the same day, when she could have saved one of them, or tried.


	3. Home Sweet Home

_(A Froggits Observation)_

_Today wasn’t any different for most days for a lone froggit wandering about in the Ruins. Hopping to and from this room and that room, it was a simple routine but it was safe and he enjoyed it. It was much more pleasant than being in the rest of the underground he thought to himself. But something was different on this stroll. He noticed the caretaker of the ruins with a boy, and a human of all things! Now this was a site to see, on leaving the child he seemed distant at first as if listening to something or someone speaking to him but his gaze never  left the direction of Toriels exit. After a few moments passed the boy shook his head as if to shake off the cold and went passed the door. Strange, the froggit said to himself, he could’ve sworn Toriel had asked him to stay put, nonetheless it isn’t everyday you find a human in the Underground and the froggit tailed him. He was quite efficient in solving most of the rooms puzzles , to be frank though they weren’t really daunting or hard to fulfill. Still the child pushed forward with a smile and a look filled with determination._

_Puzzle after puzzle, room after room he moved on and even encountered some of his friends. He watched a little nervous in hopes that this human didn’t engage them violently but to his surprise he just talked with them and danced and even flirted? They attacked at first in fear and in defense but the human just dodged. At one instance though he saw him twitch and reach his hands strangely at a fellow Whimsun as if to strangle him, and as if overcome by a force went back to his warm personality and shook the whimsuns hand. Froggit sighed and content with the child's actions took it upon himself to praise to boy. In the next room which lead to Toriels home he hopped in front of him," Hey there, your pretty merciful for a human, not many monsters can say they've witnessed something like that. If you ever encounter a monster, please human spare them even if it seems they want to fight." Frisk nodded smiling and hugged the froggit  before he hopped away  merrily._

* * *

 

 

Once Frisk continued on, Chara’s grin widened, and she followed, trying to move his arms and legs. She was what told him to take more then  one piece of candy once they passed through that room. She led him along carefully, telling him where to go. She didn’t yet try and make him hurt anyone, yet. Oh, yes, this would  be better if he got used to sparing monsters. It’d just make him break in the best  of ways. As she walked by his side, her hand eventually did curl around one of his, and if anyone could see her, it’d just look like siblings. But, there was a sinister side to why she was there. Once, she wanted to free the monsters. But, after losing most of her soul, she lost that will, and want to do that. All that was left towards most monsters, was the urge to kill.

 

Seeing a tree , leaves falling down and dying, he received a phone call and heard a voice. It was Toriel who was not even a few feet away when she hears his phone ring in the same room. "Frisk! Have you come all this way by yourself? Its dangerous and how did you get past the puzzles?" Frisk smiled and pointed to his temple giggling at the concern Toriel expressed for him. It wasn’t too difficult to begin with he thought  to himself as he hugged her leg , content to see her again. Letting out a sigh she let out a small laugh and pinched his cheek," Oh fine you adventurer but don’t wander off like that again, I wouldn’t be able to bear it if something happened to you." Taking her hand in his he nodded in compliance and held it close to his chest , taking this as a notion to proceed she then led him to her 'Home'.

  _(Play Home - Undertale OST - Toby Fox)_

He shuddered, having the feeling there was more to accomplish then just living happily in the ruins with Toriel. Frisk couldn't shake it off , his destiny calling him to push onward , see the rest of the Underground, free the monsters, the thought kept repeating itself in his head. However his eyes had other plans as they drooped slowly, these thoughts would have to be addressed the next day it seemed. Climbing onto the bed he slumped over th pillow and fell asleep. During his slumber Toriel came in to check on him, finding the boy in bed. She smiled and went off for a few seconds before returning with a pie in her hand. Laying the pie on the floor in front of the bed, she turned on the lamp and the melody once again played. "This one... I will protect this one and make sure Asgore never sees this child, she thought to herself. Tucking him in she caressed his hair gently before exiting the room. Morning came sooner than expected, groggily waking up and rubbing his eyes Frisk yawned " How long did i even manage to sleep? How can i even tell what time it is down here" he pondered. Getting out of the bed he knew he had to talk to Toriel about leaving the ruins, its something he felt he needed to do. The pain he felt in his heart just thinking about it hit him, he felt the urge to fight these feelings but they lingered regardless. Approaching the living area he spotted her reclining and reading a book. "Ah Frisk" she gleamed " I didn't expect you to wake so early my child , I assumed you would've been tired from the journey here," Frisk smiled and went up to hug her, He then however tugged on her shirt to speak his mind, a voice in his thoughts whispered to him "How do i leave the ruins?"in which Frisk signed accordingly. Toriel winced, she had hoped this wouldn't happen again to her, every time she wanted to save them they'd leave and suffer.

 

Chara grinned slightly when Frisk asked how to leave the ruins. Of course, she knew. She knew how to leave the ruins. Not saying she could, of course. She never could without a body. After all, Toriel did bring her body along when she retreated to the Ruins, and buried her body six feet under the flower patch. That’s why there was only flowers in  that one area. She was there when each of the six children fell, but they never let her in like Frisk did.  She stood up straighter, staring ahead at Toriel. Only Flowey could see  her, but hopefully, the more often Frisk listened to her voice, she could get stronger, and be seen by him. Tipping her head up, she nudged him to keep going. Keep asking how to leave the ruins. That way, she could make him do as she pleased, move his hands. She knew she could easily break him, make him befriend people, then tear it away by making him watch as she moved his hands, moved him to kill his friends. Maybe even Toriel.

 

No. Maybe not her. After all, Toriel cared for Chara like she was her own child, she could never kill Toriel. Sighing, she urged Frisk to continue, “Come on, you need to leave. You want to go back home, don’t you? This isn’t any place to grow up.” She moved closer to him, eyes narrowed slightly. He listened. He asked once more, and her grin only widened. “How do I go home?” He asked, shifting, in which Toriel answered, explaining that this is his home. “How do I leave the  ruins?” that was what made Toriel stand up, closing her book, setting it down, “I must attend to something. Stay here.” And with that, she was hurrying off.

  _(End Home)_

“Follow her. She’s going to destroy your only way to leave,” Chara ordered, eyes narrowed. Frisk complied, hurrying after Toriel. He almost tripped going down the stairs, but recovered. He walked down the hall, and eventually faced Toriel. “You wish to know how to return to .. home, do you not? Ahead of us lies the end of the ruins. A one way exit to the rest of the underground. I am going to destroy it. No one will ever be able to leave again. Now.. Be a good child and go upstairs.” And with that, she continued.

 

Chara grumbled when Frisk didn’t continue, “Follow her! You want to go home, don’t you?” Frisk soon did follow after the goatwoman, speeding up when he saw her. Once he stopped walking, she spoke once more, “Every human that falls down here meets the same fate.” She looked down regretfully, “I have seen it again and again. They come, they leave.. They die.” She lifted her head, “You naïve child, if you leave the ruins.. They.. Asgore, will kill you..” She shifted, blinking slowly, “I am only protecting you, do you understand?” She started off, “Go to your room.”

 

Frisk hurried after, followed by Chara, who kept up as easily as possible. The pair finally reached a curve in the hall, and Toriel looked at Frisk, “Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning.” She walked off, speeding up almost. Frisk followed,  tripping over his own feet at one point, but somehow managed to stay upright instead of falling flat on his face. He turned the corner, and sped up some.

 

“You want to leave so badly?” Toriel huffed out a breath, “You are just like the others. There is only one solution to this. Prove yourself.” Frisk blinked, looking confused until Toriel continued on, “Prove to me you are strong enough to survive.” With that, the goat woman turned around, eyes narrowed.

Frisk stepped back, eyes wide, before he stumbled away. Her first attack started, and he got hit once, before Chara told him how to dodge. The burn was soothed by her hand, and  Frisk searched for a topic  to talk about, but came up empty handed. Toriel attacked again.

This time, Frisk didn’t get hurt. He jumped out of the way, moved around to keep from getting hurt again. Chara helped him avoid certain attacks, eyes wide. Eventually, after telling Toriel he wanted to spare her, she let him leave, telling him that once he does, to never come back. She gave him a long hug, before standing back up, moving around the child, before continuing on, turning to look back at Frisk a sad look on her face, Toriel moved forwards, hugging Frisk one last time, shoulders shaking, before she straightened up, closing her eyes for a few seconds, before leaving, head down. Frisk.. felt bad. Very bad. He stood there, in shock, staring at where left, eyes wide. He made a move to follow after, rubbing his eyes slightly. Why did he think this was a good idea? Toriel was so loving, did he really want to leave? Monsters might hurt him. He hesitated though, looking back at the door, shifting.

 


	4. The Snowy Trail

It took a moment, but eventually Frisk walked into a long hall way, ending with large doors. He glanced behind himself again, frowning slightly. He could have sworn that he heard someone walking behind him.. Oh well. He pushed the large doors open, shrinking back some at the sudden cold, shivering rather badly. He tightened his arms around himself as he stepped out into the rest of the area.. Snow? Huh. Strange. Still, the crunch of the snow was slightly comforting, he supposed. He had the feeling of someone beside him, but when he looked, the area looked almost blurry, like how heat looks when one looked at it, how it warped the area around it. But, the look disappeared the longer he stared at it. Once, he caught the glimpse of someone? No, it must just be his mind playing tricks on him.

He sighed, rubbing his eyes, blinking a few times. He.. didn’t see the stick in front of himself. He stumbled slightly with a soft yelp, just about falling face first into the cold snow, but something seemed to catch him, move him to stand back up. He didn’t pay any mind to it though, used to the odd happenings. As he walked, he heard snow crunching behind him, and spun around in time to se a dark shadow walking slowly towards him, speeding up slightly, before disappearing quickly. The stick was snapped. Oh no..

His heart was pounding in his chest, causing his hands to shake slightly. He whipped around quickly, catching the glimpse of someone else beside him, looking.. Confused? He didn’t have time to mull over that! He sped up, tensing when he heard snow crunching again. He just about ran to a bridge, sliding on the ice hidden under the thick snow. The crunching got closer.. Oh no. No no. He suppressed a whimper as the crunching stopped directly behind him. There was a faint snicker, but he didn’t pay mind to it.

The entire time had been a fairly amusing thing to watch, in  Chara’s eyes. She held a cheeky grin on her face as Frisk panicked, though wiped it away, replaced by worry at how scared he looked. Poor kid. Oh well! She turned around, walking backwards to watch for the figure, eyes narrowed. She almost laughed at how close Frisk looked to peeing himself when he stopped at a bridge, the wooden bars to wide to stop anyone.

The crunching sound of snow now started once again and this time didnt cease as it grew closer*Crunch,crunch...crunch,crunch then a brief pause" hey pal dont you know how to greet a new friend." A low monotone voice said sending chills down his spine. Slowly turning around to grab his hand out of pure instinct he commenced to shake his hand when a Ppbbbbtttttt!* noise came from it." Haha gets me every time kid you should've seen the priceless look on your face. Ahh i didnt scare ya now did I? Names Sans." Frisk stifled a laugh as on closer inspection he was greeted with a skeleton. "Im frisk nice to meet you sans" He figurated his fingers around spelling the words."Frisk eh? Sounds like a common name." Common? He was the only one he knew from his town that was called that and even then he doesnt recall it being a name commonly used in the world."Anyyyway, im supposed to be on a lookout for humans ya know? To capture and deliver to a human to Asgore blah blah.. But im not really interested in that far to lazy" he yawned " hey wanna have some fun?" He winked playfully at Frisk to which he nodded."Okay my brother should be coming soon, and hes never really seen a human before. He'll probably shower you with puzzles so why dont we blow his mind eh?" Frisk was eager to meet any brother of this friendly plump skeleton that was  kind enough to spare him, maybe the Underground wasnt so bad after all. Walking down the trail ,snow trickling down from the ceiling , wait how was it even snowing?Frisk had little time to contemplate this however as Sans went wideyesocket for a second and quickly hushed him in the direction of a lamp" Quick why dont you hide behind this conveniently shaped lamp?"

 

Frisk did walk over to the lamp, standing behind it. He just.. Stood there for a few seconds, before the faint sound of boots crunching the snow got closer, and louder. Eventually, there was another skeleton, taller then Sans, and obviously more energetic. The taller skeleton frowned at Sans, crossing his arms, “BROTHER! You’re supposed to be recalibrating your puzzles!” that.. was new. Well, Sans did say something about puzzles.

Chara leaned up against the lamp, hardly even touching the ground, fairly  bored. Frisk.. Was boring. He didn’t do anything fun at all! Maybe this new skeleton would make something happen.. Hopefully. She’d die again of boredom, never a good thing. Sighing, she messed with the lamp shade, pursing her lips, before chewing at the inside of her cheek rather hard.

Frisk listened to the banter, a nervous look on his face. Soon after, he heard a faint groan, and the lamp shade shifted, then.. Someone mumbling that he was in plain sight. He looked around slightly, shifting his stance, before noticing that Sans made a few puns, and.. the taller skeleton left in a hurry. It took a moment, but he did step out, looking around nervously.

Chara crossed her arms, pouting almost as she followed alongside him, still a little peeved. He was just standing beside it, sure to Sans he was behind it, but to the taller skeleton, Frisk was just standing there! The taller skeleton had to be brain dead or blind! Oh, right. Skeletons don’t really have brains. Or eyes. Oh well!


End file.
